Meant for Each Other
by estamilagro
Summary: Romano's drinking goes overboard
1. Meant for Each Other

Meant For Each Other  
  
Robert Romano and Irene O'Connell sat across from each other at the small table at Doc Magoo's. Since it was her first day as a County General surgeon, Robert decided to treat her to lunch.  
  
"So, Irene, how do you like it here, so far?"  
  
"Well, it's certainly better than where I came from. I just hope it stays that way."  
  
"I hope it does too," he smiled, "Say, would you like to have dinner tonight?"  
  
Irene was shocked by his forward approach. She had only known him for half a day! How could she already date him?  
  
"Um, I don't think I'm quite ready for a date with any one in Chicago yet. But, I'll definitely consider it maybe a few weeks from now."  
  
He blushed, "Excuse me. I didn't know you would consider it out of line..."  
  
"Oh, I don't! It's just..."  
  
"...Just that you wouldn't want to date me. I understand," Robert flashed an evil grin, "I will see you later, Dr. O'Connell."  
  
She watched confused as Romano left the restaurant. Irene had no idea that saying 'no' would set him off like that. She *was* interested in seeing Robert, but not at the moment. Hell, she had moved to Chicago and just started her new job. How could he have not seen that?  
  
"Dr. O'Connell, step away from my patient!" a drunken Robert Romano barked as he began to scrub in.  
  
Irene quickly finished stitching up the patient after the appendectomy. It occurred to her that ever since she lunch, Romano had either avoided her, or insulted her.  
  
"Shirley," she whispered, "Would you take Mr. Johnston to recovery? I'll take care of Romano."  
  
"Sure," the nurse smirked, only imagining how hard it would be to control the drunken surgeon.  
  
Just after Shirley wheeled the patient out and the other nurses had left, Robert bounded in and wrapped his arms around Irene.  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?"  
  
"Dr. Romano, you're drunk. I think you need to sit down."  
  
Irene cringed as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She quickly slipped under his arms, leaving them down by his sides.  
  
"No, no you don't," he exclaimed, pulling Irene closer to him so that he could kiss her neck, "You can't deny it. You love me."  
  
She pushed him away, "Let's go into your office. You can sit down."  
  
"Feeling frisky, huh?"  
  
"No, Dr. Romano."  
  
"Call me Rocket," he breathed.  
  
"Fine, come on...Rocket."  
  
As she tried to lead him out of the room, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. Irene found herself both scared and confused. Standing face to face in her drunken boss's arms was not her idea of acceptance.  
  
"You know I love you," he repeated, his breath smelling of brandy.  
  
"I know," Irene said, trying to get herself out of his grasp.  
  
"I want to kiss you."  
  
Just as Robert leaned in to kiss her, the doors of the OR burst open with Elizabeth Corday.  
  
"Um...Irene?" she stammered, shocked by what she saw.  
  
By then, Dr. O'Connell had pushed Robert away from her. She immediately turned to the man in the doorway.  
  
Pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she asked innocently, "Yes?"  
  
"Dr. Anspaugh would like to see you."  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth."  
  
Almost as quickly as she came, Elizabeth exited, leaving Irene alone with Robert again. But, before he could do anything, Irene muttered something under her breath and left.  
  
She had only gone a few steps when Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"He was drunk and I just happened to be the only female in sight. I suppose he thought he would get laid."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, actually, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't barged in, I would've have been kissed."  
  
"Wow. You know, if you want to press charges, I'm right behind you."  
  
"That's okay. I'm fine. As long as he doesn't rape me, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Now where is Anspaugh?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "He in the cafeteria."  
  
"Thank you!" Irene chirped before entering the elevator.  
  
When she entered the cafeteria, Irene saw a concerned Donald Anspaugh waiting for her.  
  
"Irene! I suppose you know why you're here?"  
  
"No, Donald, I don't."  
  
"The other surgeons and I noticed Dr. Romano exhibiting inappropriate behavior towards one of the scrub nurses. I was wondering if you had noticed any harassment from him."  
  
Her mind went numb. Did she join in with the others and tell on him, or would she just stand back and let others shoot him down? Either way, it wasn't good. From what Elizabeth Corday had told her, this wouldn't be the first time Romano was accused of sexual harassment.  
  
"Um, no. Not that I know of," she stammered.  
  
"Good. I would hate to think that there was another victim. Thanks Irene."  
  
"No problem," she smiled, "I have to go now. If you need any help with the whole harassment thing, then just call me."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Irene left the cafeteria, feeling both deceitful and violated. Why didn't she tell Donald about what happened? He could have helped her. And, what about what happened during lunch? Just because she turned down a date didn't mean they could still talk.  
  
But, what was done, was done. All Irene could do was go home to her boxes.  
  
She smiled. At least she didn't have to go home to Robert Romano.  
  
A sharp knock on the door woke Irene up from her peaceful dreaming.  
  
"Who could it be at three o'clock in the morning?" she moaned, getting out of bed and throwing on her robe.  
  
She cautiously opened the door to see Robert Romano standing on her welcome mat with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Morning, sleeping beauty!" he chirped.  
  
"Robert, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to take you to work, but seeing as you're not ready, I'll wait."  
  
"You know, you're the last person I want to see right now," she groaned.  
  
A confused look graced his face, "Why?"  
  
"Don't you know what happened last night? Or, yesterday for that matter?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"As I finished up on one of my patients, you came in the OR and wrapped your arms around me, told me that you loved me and wanted to kiss me. Remember that at all?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Or, at lunch when you gave me the cold shoulder for rejecting your offer for a date?"  
  
"Now, that, I remember. But for what happened in the OR, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
She just looked at him, with anger in her eyes. How dare he? First, to harass her, then to forget about it? He even came to her house!  
  
"Just leave. Now," she hissed.  
  
He turned around forlornly and walked away, leaving a furious Irene standing in her door way.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Ellis. You must be our Chief of Staff. Nice to meet you, Dr. Romano. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" a man asked.  
  
"I have a problem. I think I'm an alcoholic," Robert mumbled.  
  
During the day, he had asked himself millions of questions. What *had* he done to Irene? Then, while he finished paperwork at his desk, he thought of something that could have caused it: a blackout. Robert did remember going to a bar after Irene turned him down. Maybe he had too many beers...  
  
"You think you're an alcoholic. Why?"  
  
"Well, apparently I said or did something to a woman I happen to like very much, but I can't remember what I did. But, I do remember is going to a bar and having a few drinks. I'm guessing I had a blackout."  
  
"I see. Do you know how many times this has happened?"  
  
"I don't know. A few, maybe."  
  
"Okay, well, you're doing better than most people that admit to their alcoholism. How long have you been drinking?"  
  
"For years. I know I started before I was 21, and I'm guessing I probably started when I was 16."  
  
"Now, Dr. Romano, there are somethings you can do...."  
  
Two months later....  
  
"Well, Shirley, I must say, that was my best Whipple ever," joked Irene as she wheeled the patient to the elevator, "Would you like to take it from here, or shall I?"  
  
"I will," the nurse grinned.  
  
As Irene signed out of surgery, Elizabeth Corday walked up beside her.  
  
"Irene, um, Robert would like to see you in his office," she sighed.  
  
"Thank you," chirped Irene, determined nothing could ruin her day.  
  
She entered Romano's office, expecting him to be drunk and ready for sex. Instead, she found him with another bouquet of flowers.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay. For over twenty years, I was an alcoholic. I'm clean now, and I know this probably means nothing to you. However, I just want to say, that I'm sorry for what I said or did."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I never meant to hurt you. Irene, I really like you. And, if you're still not ready to date any one, then that's fine. But, when you are, please consider me."  
  
She shyly smiled, "Robert, when I turned you down, it was because I wanted to get to know you first. I do know you a little, and I'd like to know more."  
  
"Then, you accept?"  
  
"I do."  
  
He blushed and handed her the flowers, "Well, these are for you."  
  
"Thank you," Irene murmured.  
  
They stood there for moments, just looking at each other. Finally, Irene looked at the clock and noticed what time it was.  
  
"Oh! I have to go. Donald wanted to talk to me," she breathed, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you later."  
  
Waiting for her in the cafeteria yet again was Donald Anspaugh. Instead of looking angry and concerned, this time, he was more delighted to see her.  
  
"Hey, Donald, what do you need?"  
  
"Irene, you've heard about Robert's drinking problem, right?"  
  
"Actually, I just heard about it."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Robert."  
  
"Oh, well, since he apparently was under the influence, we're dropping the charges. I thought you might like to know."  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Donald. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that will be all."  
  
"Then I'll see you around the OR," she chirped, walking away.  
  
As Irene threw herself on her couch, all she could do was laugh. What a day it had been. Robert confessing that he liked her a lot *and* was an "former" alcoholic was a lot to swallow. But, hey, if he got clean for her, maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.  
  
Just as she felt settled in, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Dammit, why does everyone have to come and see me!" she moaned, before yelling, "Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Robert stepped in, "You know, it's dangerous to keep your door unlocked," he smiled and closed it.  
  
"Yeah, but it also means I don't have to get off of my lazy ass to get the door," she joked, "So, what brings to my fair land again?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner, but I see you're happy just sitting there."  
  
"Well, we can order a pizza, if you're hungry."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he said.  
  
Irene motioned him to sit down on the couch. He laughed, and picked her up, taking her completely off guard, and sat down, with Irene in his lap. And for moments, they stayed like that, just laughing, and holding each other. Finally, Robert leaned in and kissed her.  
  
His breath didn't smell like brandy, he wasn't drunk, and somehow, Irene felt safe. She leaned into him and reacted with a passion Rocket thought he would never find. For once, he had found someone who he could be open with and respect.  
  
They released from the kiss, feeling liberated, yet shy. Never before in their lives had they experienced such a magical moment. It was almost as if they were soul mates.  
  
"I think we were meant for each other," she murmured.  
  
"You're not the only one who thinks that."  
  
The two surgeons laughed quietly at the irony of the situation. With a sly smile, Robert brushed his lips against hers, and they kissed again. Maybe they were meant for each other… 


	2. Shiny Bottle, Black Box

Shiny Bottle, Black Box  
  
"How days has it been now, Robert?"  
  
He sighed. Therapy was his least favorite part of kicking his alcoholism, but it was required, so he did it. If only therapist weren't so condescending!  
  
"About a year."  
  
"Great. And, you know the best news of all?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is your last session. You've proven that you wanted to stop drinking, and you did. There's nothing else I can do."  
  
"Well, thank you! I'll be seeing you around the hospital then!" he cheered, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Not so fast, Robert. We still have to talk about one little thing...or person..."  
  
"It's Irene, huh?"  
  
"Yes. I need to know if I'm sending you into a dangerous relationship. Does she drink often?"  
  
"No, the only time she does is if she doesn't have surgery the next day."  
  
"Is that often?"  
  
"No. Irene works harder than I do."  
  
"Then everything sounds fine. Good luck, Robert."  
  
"Thank you. Bye!" Robert breathed, exiting the room.  
  
Well, it was done. He was no longer an alcoholic. Five long months of rehabilitation had played off. Usually, this sort of thing made him want to drink more. To celebrate! He just kicked his habit, why not? But, he restrained himself. He almost raped Irene last time he "celebrated."  
  
"Rocket? Rocket Romano, you bastard!"  
  
"Whoa? Who are you, and where do you get off on calling me a bastard?"  
  
"It's me, Nikki! You dumped two years ago saying you were moving to Canada!"  
  
"Now, Nikki, I don't remember that at all..."  
  
"Why? Because you were drunk the whole time?!"  
  
"Listen, that's not me anymore. I'm a different person."  
  
"Then you want to get back together?"  
  
"I never said that, Nikki..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see Irene getting out of the elevator.  
  
"Hey, why don't we continue this, oh, I don't know, tomorrow?"  
  
"No! I want an answer now!"  
  
"Hey, Robbie," Irene greeted, standing beside Romano, "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, dear, nothing," assured a panicking Robert.  
  
"What do you mean nothing?" screamed Nikki, "You were just about to tell me you wanted to get back together!"  
  
Irene gasped, "What?"  
  
"My point exactly!" Rocket nodded, "I was about to say I'm in love with Irene, not you, Nikki!"  
  
"No you weren't you liar! You only said that because you saw her coming!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Robert," Irene sighed, "I don't know what this is about, but if you want to be with her and not hurt me, then just say it."  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, yes, I don't want to hurt you, and no I don't want to be with her," Dr. Romano babbled, "Please, Irene, I love you!"  
  
She just shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Great, Nikki! Look what you just did! I hurt the greatest woman I ever met, for the *second* time! Why the hell did you have to show up?"  
  
"Oh, and we're accusing me, now? You were the one who dumped me! You're not the victim, Rocket!"  
  
"Well, I should be now!" he barked, storming off to his office.  
  
When he got inside, he slammed the door and threw himself on the couch. As he tried to think of a way to apologize to Irene, when he noticed a bottle glistening on his desk. It was full of brandy.  
  
His mind went racing. Should he drink it? What if Irene saw him? Then he wouldn't be sober and that year of work would have been for nothing. But, then again, it was only *one* bottle. How could *one* bottle of brandy hurt him? He snatched the bottle off of his desk and pulled off the cap. After looking at the honey colored liquid for a moment, he took a big drink.  
  
"Maybe this isn't so bad after all..."  
  
The door to his office swung open as Irene came bounding in, "Robert how could you?"  
  
"It was only one drink, I promise!"  
  
"I don't care! You're not supposed to be drinking! How did you get that?"  
  
"It was on my desk! I swear I didn't buy it!"  
  
She walked over to his desk, "Then why is there a bag and a receipt on your desk?"  
  
"This isn't mine! I didn't buy it!"  
  
"Then why are you drinking it?"  
  
He stared at her, speechless. It wasn't his, he never bought it. It was just there.  
  
"You know what," Irene shrugged defeated, "Who cares? Drink yourself stupid. It's your problem, not mine."  
  
She looked at him one last time with tear stained eyes, and then ran out of the room.  
  
"Dammit," Robert cursed, throwing the bottle in the trashcan.  
  
The bar smelled of the same brandy Robert had on his breath only hours earlier. Strangely enough, all Irene could drink, thought, was water.  
  
"You know," she sighed to the bartender, "I came here to get drunk, but I can't drink."  
  
"Then maybe you should leave," Robert said from behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she scowled.  
  
"Well, I don't want to drink myself stupid, because I was stupid to have opened the bottle in the first place. Second, I forgot the bandy was a birthday present for Kerry. I never know what to get her, so I get her something she hates."  
  
"Kerry doesn't like alcohol?"  
  
"No, Kerry doesn't like brandy. Now, come on, let's go home."  
  
"Okay," she smiled, sliding off the barstool.  
  
Robert put his arm around her and they walked out together.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you about Kerry's present. I completely forgot about it because of Nikki."  
  
"Who was she, anyway?"  
  
"Ex-girlfriend."  
  
"I see. Apology excepted."  
  
"Good," he grinned, pulling her into his arms, "Because she is not worth ruining a good thing for."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
They kissed tenderly. As they were kissing, Irene noticed a small box in Robert's pocket. She looked up.  
  
"What's this," she said, getting the box out of his pocket.  
  
"Open it and you'll see."  
  
She carefully opened the small, black box. Inside was a simple, silver band with a diamond in the middle.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she gasped.  
  
Robert took the box from her hand and got down on one knee. "Irene, without you, I'd probably still be a drunk. And for that I love you more than anything in this world. So...will you spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
"Yes," she murmured, "I will."  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. Without hesitation, he opened his arms for an embraced that she didn't decline. They both giggled with excitement and happiness before kissing again. They truly were meant for each other. 


End file.
